Kick-ass 3: the Return of heroes
by hit-guy3344
Summary: It has been three weeks since the events of kick-ass 2 and Chris Aka the Motherfucker is recovering along with his team. As of what happens next you'll have to read on to find out


_This is my first story and i would appreciate any reviews you can give rather they are bad or good so i can improve my story.I also appreciate all who read you_

Chapter 1. After the war

It had been 3 weeks since what happened at Chris D'mico's Aka the Motherfucker's had left and dave was still training. Justice Forever was still at large but unfortunately so were The Toxic Megacunt's. Even with Chris in the hospital The Cunt's Were still operating. But Dave was for sure not gonna let them ruin His City! Justice Forever countered every strike the Cunt's made.

Dave Aka Kick-ass wasn't sure where Mindy Aka Hit-girl was though. He wish he knew (especially after she left him with that kiss!)Even though Dave was busy with Justice Forever and the Cunt's, He still tried his best to find Mindy,But no matter what he did or where he searched he could not find knew she was good at hiding , But not this good!

Dave wasn't sure if Mindy kissed him because she loved him or because she just felt like it!He never knew with then Marty Aka Battle Guy comes into the warehouse."Hey Dave! I got a new lead on Chris' Cunt's!" He said with great excitement. "Good!" Dave said with a look of determination in his knew Chris had survived and was ready to take him and his guys down for what they had done to Dave's life.

They had exposed him, Hurt him, Hurt and killed hs friends, and most of all killed his Dad! He wanted revenge, but knew he had to keep a cool head about it. After three weeks they were finally gonna take Chris and his Cunt's down! Dave knew Chris would not stay down for long. So as soon as they got a lead on him they were Gonna kill him!

Chris was still pretty badly injured from the big fight they had at his warehouse. But he and his Cunt's were still working hard to destroy kick-ass and his beloved city!Chris only lost most his bottom half so he stayed in a and some new lieutenant's had still been at was going to do every thing he could to end kick-ass!

Chris was on his way to his new warehouse when all the sudden "Bam!" His van was hit hard! As soon as he was able to get out of the crashed vehicle He realized what caused the damage, Kick-ass! Dave had hit the van with his Bazooka. Chris stared in fear."Chris!" Dave yelled in anger. "I'm gonna kill you!"He stated as he pointed the Bazooka at Chris. "Don't hurt me!" Chris yelped.

"Finally!" Dave said with revenge in his eyes. Then all the sudden a Cunt pulls out a 44. Magnum and shot Dave in the chest. Dave fell off his feet (luckily he was wearing a bulletproof vest.)and when he got up chris disappeared."What the fuck! He was right there!" dave stated with confusion. "Behind you Dumb dick!" Chris said form behind Dave. Dave turned around only to be shot again.(Then his team decided to jump in!)

Marty and Todd Aka Ass-kicker Came in from behind Chris and tackled him from behind."Now that's what you call teamwork" Todd right in the middle of the streets a hue fight breaks out and the Toxic Megacunt's and Justice forever go at it. Dave went through Cunt's like it was his business! Once he got to Chris He pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Chris' head Chris in his wheelchair repeated the action.

Both were at a shot first and sent Dave to the ground once again "DAMMIT!" Dave yelled in anger. After a few minutes of fighting dave knew he was overwhelmed by too many of Chris' Cunt' out of nowhere a guy in an outfit resembling Hit-girl's (Only without the wig, skirt, or the color Purple.) Comes in and dominates a large group of Cunts helps Dave to his feet and shoots Chris in the shoulder "he's all yours." the guy states in a proud tone.

"Who are you?" Dave question's. "I'm Hit-guy!" He says even more proud. "thank's" Dave say's in relief. After the introduction of Hit-guy Dave shoot's Chris in the fight was over after seeing Hit-guy take out so many Cunt's and kick-ass dominating Chris, The Cunt's gave Forever was triumphant!

Aftermath*

"So let me guess, You're a Hit-girl wannabe!"Dave stated with a grin from ear to ear. "Actually, I came up With the name As soon as i heard of her, So sorta." Hit-guy said sort of embarrased. "Are you embarrassed? You should be proud of that name! It's cool and inspired by someone even cooler!" Dave said still grinning."You're Right."Hit-guy said in a happier tone."Either Way you deserve that name after what you did today!"Dave Said Still holding his grin

"So what's you're back story?" Dave said with curiosity in his face."Well I just watched alot of movies and started to train to become a superhero once i saw you're video, So in a way you're my inspiration." Hit-guy said with never felt so cool he inspired someone to become a hero that saved his life and many others."Well it's my honor to have inspired you."

"so do you have a name?"Dave said with more curiosity in his face."Hit-guy." He stated nonchelantly."No what's you're real name?" Dave said more curiously."Jesse." Hit-guy finally told him."Nice to meet you Jesse. I'm Dave"Nice to meet you too." Jesse Stated With the biggest smile on his face.

Later in Chicago*

"Don't hurt me!" The thug Yelled as he leaned agains't the wall as he held a knife to the mysterious figure. "I'll cut you! He Yelled again as he was about to be murdered horribly. The figure cut his hand off with their double sided blade. He yelled in pain as his hand fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry!" He said as tears started to run down his face. "You shouldn't have hurt that innocent girl!" The figure said angrily. " Who are you!" The thug said filled with terror. "I'm Hit-Girl and your in for a world of hurt!"

_I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter and give me any reviews or help you can give cuz like i said this is my first i'll be posting the next chapter soon so thanks for reading!_


End file.
